


Легенда о волшебной вуали

by WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Визуал низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Sound of the Desert (TV) 风中奇缘, 军师联盟 | The Advisors Alliance (TV), 天龍八部 - 金庸 | Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils - Jin Yong, 少年杨家将 | The Young Warriors (TV), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Пейринг: Му Нихуан/Линь Шу (Мэй Чансу).Саммари: не существует никакого яда Огня-Стужи - есть магия одарённого волшебника, которая поможет герою остаться неузнанным. Но - не для всех.
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Mu Nihuang
Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Визуал низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134161
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Легенда о волшебной вуали

Нажми, чтобы увидеть все командные арты / Click to see all visual
     Рисунки: 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087991) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107329) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204250) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204559) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204559)

Видео: 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108241) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218929) [](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134161)

**Author's Note:**

> Каноны:  
> Список архива Ланъя - Nirvana in Fire, Полубоги-полудьяволы - Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils, Молодые воины - The Young Warriors, Альянс советников - The Advisors Alliance, Баллада пустыни - Sound of the Desert, Легенда о Фуяо.


End file.
